jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Artillery Transportation Vehicle
The Artillery Transportation Vehicle also known as the ATV, is Stamford Gate GCC's heavy equipment transporter, used primarily for missions dealing specifically with the Earth's atmosphere. It is the transport vehicle for several smaller rescue vehicles held in pods, although its capacity for heavy lifting makes it useful in its own right during many rescues. The craft's main pilot is Zowie Hosker, who is always accompanied by some back-up crew members including Lance Patrick, Clyde Donovan, Toad Sanderson, and Tobias Wilson, who all alternate roles. Overview The ATV is comprised of two parts: a framed superstructure and a pod attached to the machine known as the Dispatch Box. The ATV's frame incorporates the cockpit, wings, and fuel tank near the vehicle's front, and at the rear the engines and the spoiler, which serves to aid lift and stability. Two stilts are located each at the front and back of the craft to hydraulically lift the craft upward, allowing for the clearing of the pod. Its middle is hollow, to fully accommodate one of the six (total) pods that is required for the mission. Each box is equipped with undercarriage for a smooth landing for the ship, and contains a huge capacity for storing the rescue vehicle that is needed. Weapons Rocket Launchers Demolition Cannon Heat-proof Rescue Cage Medium Lift Electromagnetic Grabs Dispatch Box Machines The Mole A high-speed, manned 30 ton tunnelling machine capable of boring through even the hardest rock to rescue individuals trapped underground. A serial number of "56156" can be seen on the top rear port side of The Mole. Due to an inbuilt thermal-imaging system in its drill bit, the Mole can be operated with acute precision to ensure that buried individuals are not endangered from rockfalls caused by drill movement despite the fact that the drill screw rotates in the wrong direction. The craft shares a spot in Dispatch Box 2, along with the Firefly. Firefly One of Stamford Gate's primary pod vehicles, and the first one in the series to be used. Firefly is a fire-proof vehicle used for demolition and fire fighting work, fitted with a large Cahelium Extract-X built blade and armed with a nitroglycerin cannon to fire shells to extinguish fires at their source. These can be used to snuff out otherwise uncontrollable fires and for major debris clearance. Rear-mounted water and foam dispensers can be used for vehicle cooling purposes and for blaze control. The Firefly shares a spot in Dispatch Box 2, along with The Mole. Sub-Striker This is the most frequently seen of the Dispatch Box Machines. The Sub-Striker requires a ramp to be extended from below its pod into the sea or other body of water to allow launch, with the ATV releasing it near the danger zone and remaining there until the mission is complete. It is capable of travelling on both surface water (hover mode) or underwater. Its small interior is equipped with an airlock for access and exit while underwater. It is equipped with a pair of mawing claws which can be either converted into buzzsaws or wire cutters. It can also fire demolition torpedoes which can destroy things in massive areas. The Klor Considered one of the most useful of the Dispatch Box Machines, The Klor's role within the battlefield is specializing in demolition, excavating, and reaching objects in which other vehicles cannot reach. Its robotic claw also has a blaster which can shoot energy blasts, missiles, and even venomous smoke which paralyzes any victim that stands in its way. It is also equipped with fire-proof adamantium steel plates, like the Firefly, in which makes it quite stronger than any other Dispatch Box Machine. Until the introduction of the Marauder in Season 10, it was the largest of the Dispatch Box Machines. Elevator Cars Mr. Bristle Bungee Brawler Black Lion Marauder P45 in the P45]] The P45 was originally created by Nigel Brown as an attempt to avoid the airlines in Season Five's The Entity, in which had to be rejected by industry expert in the climax of the episode. Thirteen seasons later, the P45 was re-introduced as a Dispatch Box Vehicle in Season Eighteen's Search and Rescue, albeit with a few improvements. It was used by Lance to retrieve missing hospitality gear accidentally hidden by Pop Fizz, who had his own P45 modelled after an ambulance, who then races him across the city. Since then, it is always a useful component in recent rescue missions. Snow Slider Launch Sequence Appearances Trivia Category:Syriza fleet Category:Aircrafts Category:Tau'ri technology Category:Carriers Category:Vehicles